


They Say I'm Too Young to Love You

by violetra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kissing, Lust, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetra/pseuds/violetra
Summary: The Deputy wants Joseph. He wants her too.





	They Say I'm Too Young to Love You

She stood by the window, looking out as the sun began to set over the tree line in the distance. It had been a few months since she had become an Eden’s Gate member. Before, she had been a Junior Sheriff’s Deputy of Hope County. The first time she had entered the church she had been met with hostility and anger. Nevertheless, she was later welcomed into the group with open arms. However, as weeks went on, she became the subject to many rumors.The more time she spent with Joseph Seed, the more people whispered. They all assumed they were together, but the most they had shared between each other was an almost unbearable amount of tension. 

She would catch people saying things like, “who does she think she is?” Or, “she’s becoming his lap dog.” And of course, “she is way too young for him.”

She picked up the hair brush on her bedside table to start combing her locks out, preparing for Joseph’s nightly sermon. As she loosened her tangles with the brush, she heard her bedroom door open.

“Will you be attending the sermon tonight, my child?” She grinned as she heard the man walking towards her. His quiet footsteps made him sound like a predator stalking his prey.

“Of course, Father. I would never miss one of your sermons.” She said, not turning around. She could feel his eyes lick at her backside.

“That dress looks beautiful on you.” He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She shuddered at how cold his fingers were against her bare skin. His hands slowly moved down her upper arms before moving to the sides to settle on her hips. His touch felt almost nonexistent, but his presence was the complete opposite.

“Will you walk with me to the church again?” He whispered, his breath warm against her back.

“Are you sure you’d want everyone seeing us walking together?” She asked, prepared to toss the hair brush onto the bed.

“Let me. I see a knot back here.” He said. She handed him the brush.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t feel what I felt that day.” She said as Joseph began to comb her hair slowly, making sure not to yank or pull.

“You remember. That day I came to arrest you. What did I do? I turned back around and walked out the door. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and I knew you couldn’t stop thinking about me.” She said, turning around suddenly to face him. She looked up to stare into his eyes, surprised he wasn’t wearing his aviators. He looked like he was in pain, like he had a terrible headache.

We can’t -,” he began to say.

“Whitehorse and that whole department said I was crazy,” she said, interrupting him angrily. “I’m not doing all this for nothing.”

“My children have accepted you. They understand you.” The Deputy only shook her head.

“No they don’t. They see the tension between us too. They think I’m too young to love you.”

And she was, barely half his age, but that didn’t create a divide for her. She placed her hands on his chest, pressing against him for the support she needed.

“No one is too young, too old, too rich, or too poor to be loved by me. I love all my children-,” he said before she interrupted again.

She stood on her tiptoes to place her lips near his ear, her bottom lip grazing his lobe ever so slightly.

“That’s not the kind of love I mean and you know it.” She whispered. She heard a thud, indicating to her he had dropped her hair brush. One of his hands flew up to grip the back of her neck, holding her there. She grinned at his unusual roughness. “You want me, Father, and I want you too.”

Still having a grip on her, his lips quickly found her throat. He first only placed small, sweet kisses along the length of her neck. It didn’t take long for those kisses to transform into something more sinister as she began to moan softly into his ear. He began sucking underneath her jawline, appreciating how perfectly she was sculpted.

“Say it,” she whispered. “Say you love me.” She nibbled on his ear, causing him to hiss out, his lips leaving her skin.

“Say it, Father.” She whispered, egging him further. His grip on the back of her neck grew tighter as she called him the name he had gifted himself.

“I, I-,“ he murmured before he was interrupted by the blaring music coming from the church, indicating that services were about to start. 

“We have to go.” He said quietly. He pulled her back to look at her. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, his grip still strong on her.

“Kiss me.” She whispered. Joseph looked at her lips, his body raging with lust. She knew he’d be punishing himself for this later.

Joseph pulled her in slowly, bringing his lips to hers for a light kiss. He lingered for a few seconds, appreciating how soft and plump her lips were. He pulled away with some hesitation, as if he was questioning what he should of done next. She was slightly upset by the quickness of the kiss but she still felt the potential for passion. He was holding back, trying to show he had more willpower than the average man. But she wanted so much more and he did too. He finally released her from his death-like grip, his hand drifting to her hair to smooth it out. She wouldn’t be surprised if she had light bruises on the back of her neck in the morning.

“Let’s go. We can’t be late." He said, moving a strand of hair out of her face. He reached down, taking her hand into his.

“Yes, Father.”


End file.
